Heirs of Malevolence
by Angel sumoritos
Summary: Au kinda) after season 2 angelus took over intent on furfilling an ancient prophsey that speaks of children borne of darkness and light Angelus makes buffy his bride bAus
1. And so it shall be

Heirs of Malevolence

Prologue "So It Shall Be"

_And it shall happen that in the darkest of days, two shall be borne to the dark and light. one of soul and one without. One to be his heir the other to usher in the next in the line of the demon blood. Betrothed to the right hand man from birth a new one to come of the union. The other to be the next master. Both shall bring on a new era for the vampyre kind. The final battle their birth hails. Once they come the clock to tick. And none shalt know until the time of the battle hath come who shall be victorious. Not the seers nor the demons nay, not even the powers of good nor evil. As it is written so it shall be._


	2. in the future

_Chapter 1-- in the year 2014._

_Disclaimer--- I do not own it okay! Stop asking me this!_

_(AN) Thanks all who reviewed the last chappy. Also in future chappies I will use flashbacks 2 explain things better, bear with me._

_Alaina O' Quinn walked slyly down the hallway of her large house. She had to make sure that neither her father nor her brother saw her wondering the halls. She was supposed to be in her room at exactly 10 o'clock, and her father did not have the best of tempers._

_Alaina had only one thing in mind as she crept out of her room, however, and that was to see her mother. She was determined to have a moment alone with her. She had heard whispered rumours about her self from demons and mortals alike, and she knew her mother would have the answers._

_Alaina heard voices from her mothers room, that got louder the closer she was. She knew the voices well; they were the voices of her mother and da. _

"_No," she heard her mother yell, "I will not let you do this to my daughter, she is only fifteen!" "Our daughter Buff," Alaina heard her father answer, "and what I have said will take place will. The prophesy demands it!" "Damn The prophesy to hell" Alaina heard her mother answered, but it feel upon deaf ears. Alaina knew her father well, what he said he meant. Though she was loath to admit it, she was afraid of what her father had in store for her. Silently she crept back to her room._


	3. Flash backs and the right hand man

_(A.N.) Thank u so much for the reviews people, I did not expect to get as many for this story as I did, I just needed an Angelus story with my weird little twist._

_Disclaimer-"Joss, please sell me the rights to Buffy, I know I can do better than you!" "No, you are a twisted little childe who will ruin my story." "No more than you did with Buffy/Riley & Angel/Cordy, that was just nasty." "You still can't have them!" Joss slams phone down. Until Joss changes his mind, I do not own them._

Part three- Flash backs.

Summary- Buffy has a flashback, and you learn who the right hand man mentioned in the prophesy is.

Buffy sat on her bed, numb at what Angelus had told her. She knew what the prophesy said, but she did not want this for her daughter, how could Angelus be so cruel. Then she thought back to what had happened to her at Angelus's hands seventeen years ago and knew with painful remembrance exactly how cruel he could be.

Flash back

_Buffy whimpered as she felt Angelus's weight crush her. For a long time she had had trouble telling her self that this creature that wore her lovers face was not Angel. 'Not anymore' she thought bitterly to her self, this could not be her Angel. As if reading her mind Angelus spoke, his voice husky, "Would your precious Angel ever do something like this?" her only response was another whimper, the things Angelus was doing to her were things that she knew her true love could never do. Angel was always gentle with her, from their kisses to their one night together, this was not like that at all, Angelus doing of this to her was a mockery of all her and Angel had together, she only prayed that soon her would finish doing what he wanted with her and let her die._

_End of Flashback_

Angelus stalked through the halls of the mansion angry at Buffy's outburst when he had told her of his plans involving Alaina. 'Oh well', he thought, 'she'll be punished for that little repudiation of my idea later tonight.' he smirked at the idea. Buffy, it seemed, would never learn. However, much she had been chastised for her disobedience in this past it did not seem to impinge on her in the least. She insisted upon challenging him upon every occasion, and to tell the truth he rather liked it that way. Buffy just would not be Buffy if she did not rebel against authority. Sighing, Angelus stalked into his chambers, where he encountered none other than his right hand man, Spike. "Spikey," Angelus said, "just the vampire I was looking for."

(AN) Sorry so short, but I needed to write this so people who really study the prophsey will understand what is going on.


	4. Spikes spy Time

Spike's spy time

(AN)_ To all that reviewed, I love you more than words can say. To those that did not go do something sick (like make out with Riley) ewwww!_

Spike nodded his head as He heard Angelus mention something about the need to kill off a few of the disobedient henchman. His mind was elsewhere. At the moment he was thinking about the site he had wittenessed just two hours ago.

¬¬¬¬¬Flashback¬¬¬¬

_Spike walked down the hallways of the large palace. It was indeed a palace that Angelus had built. He fancied himself a king, Spike supposed. Angelus truly had everything that a king could want: a palace, a beautiful consort, and many beautiful servants and minions, that would follow all their masters __'orders'. It was because of one of these beauties that Spike was wondering the halls at such an hour. _

_He had come upon her by accident; he had been walking by one of the palace pools, when he happened to come upon her skinny-dipping. He had watched as her naked body dived into the pools depths, and he had taken pleasure in watching her swim around, but that was nothing to the amount of pleasurable viewing he was soon to be in for._

_He looked on as she got out of the pool and sat down into the hot tub. He was just about to leave, for he thought he would see no more with her sitting there, when he saw her slip one of her fingers down near her private area. He watched transfixed as the young woman began to pleasure herself in the hot tub. He listened, getting very hard, as he heard her moan to herself._

_That was why he was now following her. He thought that she was perhaps a servant or another of Angelus minions, only happy to spend the evening pleasuring Angelus's right hand man. He walked slowly up to the woman grabbing her arm and catching her completely off guard. _

"_Miss," he started, before trailing off. Spike now realized who this was; this was Alaina, Angelus's daughter. "Spike," she questioned. "What is it, does father want me?" he detected fear in her voice. "My apologise, my lady." Spike said, using the formality with Alaina that he was expected to. "I mistook you for someone else." Spike said. Than deciding to taunt he just a bit he asked. "And what are you doing out at such a late hour?" "I was swimming.," she answered. "It seems to me it was a very pleasurable swim." Spike said stepping towards her to where she was now trapped between him and the wall. 'Wwhy do you say that? Alaina stuttered. Spike leaned in close to Alaina to where she could feel his breath on her neck. "Well, my dear," Spike said, "you smell very aroused." With a cry, Alaina broke free of Spike's entrapment and rushed to her chambers, hearing Spike laughing all the way down the hall._

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬End of flash back¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Angelus's voice brought Spike back to reality. "The next matter we need to discuss involves my daughter, Alaina," Angelus's said.


	5. Alaina's Diary

_From the Diary of Alaina _

_I am considered by many to be a princess. My father is the ruler of the world, and I live in a castle the likes of which had not been seen since the ruling days of the mortals queen Elizabeth The First, or perhaps even before that, when, according to your legends, the ladies were fair, and knights rescued maidens from towers. At times, I wish that I had my own knight in shining armour to rescue me from the life I live. Though I have been, given all that I could ever hope for or need, I have been denied the one thing a sole crave, my fathers love._

_I am the Second child borne to my mother and father, the youngest by one and a half minutes. My elder brother , Liam, is the most favoured by my father, he is the special one spoke of in the prophesy, he will supposedly be my fathers heir, I do not know the rest of the prophesy, or even if it speaks of me at all, all I know is I have been forbidden to seek out the prophesy and read it myself. I was not even supposed to know what I do now, but my mother told me. When my father found us talking about it forced me to watch as he "punished " my mother. What he did to her is too horrible to describe, in these pages, but know only this, from that day forward I never spoke of the prophesy again._

_The reason I am writing this diary is I am scared that my father is planning to do something dreadful to me. I heard my mother and father speaking earlier, and she seemed terribly upset. Then I heard him mention me. The most horrid thing of all is now I have been summoned to my fathers chambers, and I just know that horrid Spike will be there. Of all the nerve, he dare spy on me! I should call him out on that in front of my father, but it would do no good. It would be my word against his right hand man's, who do you think my father would chose? _

_I must go now to the chambers, oh diary, wish me luck. _

_Alaina_


	6. destiny

Buffy sat on the bed in her chambers, waiting. She knew that Angelus had called for an audience with their daughter., a meeting which Alaina would be told of her fate. Buffy began to weep for her daughter, weep for what she knew was coming. She, herself, had been the consort to one of the vampyre nobility, hell, she was the wife of the ruler of the world(Both vampire and mortal) and she new very well the horrors that awaited her childe. Her only hope was that somehow Alaina could charm her father into allowing her to at least postpone the mating/wedding ritual until she was older, but Buffy doubted that her daughter would be able to. Angelus was stubborn, and, although Buffy supposed he loved Alaina in his own way, hw would not listen to anyone, and really why should he? People and vampires alike were afraid of him, and no one dare defy him, they were to afraid of loseing their life. So really Angelus had no reason to listen to anyone.

Liam strutted down the halls, like the badass he _thought_ he was. He really wasn't though, he was just a little boy, who thought he was big and bad. Yes he was evil, and yes his father was the ruler, but Liam. Himself, was merely a pompous arse. He had not been trained for any kind of ruling, or for that matter anything at all except for torture and being rude to the servants. All that , however, was about to change.

"Master Liam?" said the timid voice of one of the many servants. "Yes" he grumbled, what do you want?" he asked sneering. "Your.. Your father wishes to see you in his chamber at once, sir." said the young girl stuttering. Liam, in spite of himself, let out a gulp. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he was afraid of his father.

Liam walked into his fathers quarters where, to his shock, his sister sat. He was amazed that his father allowed his sister in here, for unlike his father and himself, his sister had a soul.

Angelus looked at his to children sitting down before him. "Now," he said to the them, "You are probably both wondering why I have called you here." Alaina and Liam nodded. "The reason is, I think it is time for you both to begin to fulfill your destiny.


	7. meeting of Destiny

Alaina looked up at Angelus, "Father I am not quite sure what you mean." She kept her eyes focused downward, daring not to look Angelus eye to eye. She was terrified of her father. He was unsoiled, and she knew that should she defy him, she would be put to death, she was quite sure that the only reasons she was alive were her mother and the prophesy.

Her mother she was quite she was the main reason. Angelus might be a soulless demon, but he loved Buffy with the fierce possessiveness that only a vampire could muster. As for the prophesy, Alaina was not sure what they said of her, but she had the theory that if it was anything that Angelus wanted it could not be a good thing.

In truth, she never considered Angelus her father. She instead liked to think of her father as being her mother's true love, Angel, the soul that had once inhabited her father's body. The kind, gentle, caring, and yes at times broody man, that her mother had fallen for.

She had been discovered the existence of Angel by accident while in the library. She was reading the watcher's diaries when she ran across the name. She feared, however, of being caught by her father reading books that she had been banned from reading. Her fear had increased more when Spike walked into the library. She had been terrified for days of him telling her father of this, but he had kept his silence.

"You know quite well of which destiny I speak of daughter, you have after all defied me and read the prophesy. I suggest you do not lie to me again." Liam shot me a triumphant gaze. He loved seeing me called out.

"Now, as I was saying, it is time for you to fulfill your destiny."


	8. an unapproving mother upon bethrothel

_An, yet another chapter sooooo short that in will drive you nuts, but trust me, it is important! And to all of my reviewers, I LOVE YOU!_

Buffy sat in her chambers, she was desperately wishing that she knew what Angelus was talking to the twins about. She was not worried for Liam, she knew her son could handle himself with his father. No, it was her darling little Alaina that she upset herself over. Alaina, her baby Alaina who reminded her so much of Angel it frightened her. Angelus hated Angel, could he hate she that reminded him so much of him as well?

She remembered when the twins were born, how much she had loved them both, how she had vowed to somehow stop Angelus from corrupting them. She had failed with Liam, but there had to be away to save Alaina from the horror that awaited her.

She must not let Angelus's devious plan succeed. She would not allow Angelus to harm the one thing of beauty and light in her world. She would do anything to stop him, no matter what it took. She would not allow her daughter to be stuck in a loveless marriage as she was. Prophesy or non, Alaina would not suffer the same fate as she, Buffy would die first!

_(AN. HEHEHE, we now know that Angelus intends Alaina to be betrothed , but to who? Study the prophesy and reread things carefully, till next time, Ciao!)_


	9. Prophetic notions

(AN. At last, one of my reviewers has figured out a portion of the prophesy! I am sooooo happy. For those of you that haven't got any of it yet, a bit more is going to be revealed in this chapter. Also, to fans of any of my other fics, don't worry, I will post more on them, but I can only post when the urge hits me, and plus I have been busy with end of semester tests so….. Yeah. So here is the next chapter, yet another glimpse into Alaina's diary. Another note, I am going to work on my site over my Christmas break which starts the 16th . So, those that go to my site, I'm gonna re-work it, add a new fic a friend of mine sent and update War of the Worlds. So, check it out at Http/angelusgurl1. on with the fic.

_The Diary of Alaina _

_So, at last the truth has come out. The prophesy that has been so carefully hidden from me has at last become known. Here it is, my whole life laid out into words. A few words written a millennia before my birth have sealed my fate for eternity. Let me tell you dear diary exactly how my meeting went._

Shift to third person

Alaina sat quietly as Angelus instructed her on Liam and she's destiny. "I will begin by reading you the prophesy." Angelus said. Liam clasped his hands together like a child on Christmas morn. H had waited his entire life for the moment in which his destiny would become clear.

Angelus began to read the prophesy aloud. "_And it shall happen that in the darkest of days, two shall be borne to the dark and light. one of soul and one without. One to be his heir the other to usher in the next in the line of the demon blood. Betrothed to the right hand man from birth a new one to come of the union. The other to be the next master. Both shall bring on a __new era__ for the vampyre kind. The final battle their birth hails. Once they come the clock to tick. And none shalt know until the time of the battle hath come who shall be victorious. Not the seers nor the demons nay, not even the powers of good nor evil. As it is written so it shall be."_

Angelus peeped over the paper at the two. "Did either of you two understand any of this in the least?' Liam looked at him completely clueless while Alaina sat trembling in her seat. Oh yes, she understood it quite well.

Spike seemed to notice this behaviour in Alaina for he turned to Angelus and whispered something in his ear that caused Angelus face to break into an evil grin "Alaina, my dear, would you be so kind as to perhaps explain to your brother exactly what the interpretation of the prophesy is since he seems to not comprehend it as well as you do?"

Alaina loathed being put on the spot ,as her father well knew. Despite being rather talkative one knew her, she loathed having to speak in front of others. However, she remembered what her mother had told her once when she was but a little girl.

She remembered that day quite well, she had snuck out of her rooms to see her mother. She and her mother had been having a lovely chat, when Buffy had heard Angelus coming down the hall. Desperate to protect her daughter, Buffy hide Alaina in the closet which was left with the tiniest crack. Through this, Alaina was forced to see Angelus rape her mother. Afterwards, Alaina asked her mother how she managed to get through all of it without shedding one tear Buffy replied. "Never let any of them know your fear, never let them know they hurt you." Alaina carried this memory with her as she proceeded to explain the prophesy to Liam.

"Well, I'm assuming the one of darkness and one of light refers to you and mother, making the two borne of them Liam and I." Alaina said, attempting to hide the tremble in her voice. Angelus nodded, "Continue." He said. "Well, um, the one of soul and one without, I suppose means one of us has a soul while the other does not." "Bingo," Angelus said. "And do you know which one of you carries the filthy stinking soul in them?" Angelus asked leering at her. "Mme" Alaina stuttered. "Yes," Angelus said. "You. Carry on." He ordered.

"One to be his heir, the other to usher in the next line of demon blood, I suppose that means one of us shall train to be you heir, to be able to step into your place should anything happen, and I guess that mean that the other one will, H-have a child that will have some sort or demonic or vampiric trait." Angelus merely waved his hand in signal for her to proceed. "T-the next part speaks of one of the two being betrothed to a right hand man and a child being produced of the union." Alaina chocked out. "And it says the other will be the next vampire master."

Angelus smiled a wicked grin as he watched Alaina stutter through her translation of the prophesy. There was no doubt in his mind that she understood every word of it. She know knew what would be expected of her in the coming months. Why did he make her continue to read it then? Simply because in love to see the anguish it caused her.

"Finish reading." Angelus said. Alaina looked up at him, took a few deep breaths, and finished reading. "It then says that both of the children will play a role in changing vampiric kind. Finally, it says that the birth of the two, Liam and I, foretells the final battle. And that no one, not the powers of good or evil, know who will win the battle."

Angelus looked at his daughter. "Bravo," he said, "You managed to figure it out." Alaina looked at Angelus. "Father, may I be allowed to ask a question?" "It appears you have already asked one question by asking me that, however, you may ask a question." "Since, You have as good as said that the prophesy refers to Liam and I as the children, and since I have no doubts in my mind as to whom the right hand man is." Alaina said looking disdainfully at Spike, "I was simply wandering when this marriage ceremony would take place."

Angelus looked at her. "When all the arrangements are in place, you will be among the first to know." He said. "You are all now dismissed."

Return to Alaina's Diary

_So that is it Diary, I am now betrothed to one of the most heinous evils on earth next to my father. The engagement will be announced tonight at a great feast that all of my fathers inner circle will attend. I wonder how Drusillia will react when she discovers her beloved in now betrothed to me. Will she attempt to kill me? If so, would I stop her? For surly, being forced into marriage with William the Bloody is a fate worse than death._

_Alaina_

Shift to third person once more.

_\_

Just as Alaina sat down her diary, there was a knock at her door. She hastily hide her journal before answering it. When she looked there was her intended glazing at her with his azure eyes. "Well," he asked after a moments pause, "aren't you going to invite me in?"


	10. when a Spike shows up

WARNING --- ATTEMPTED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! NOTHING TO GRAPHIC BUT STILL.

Disclaimer: don't own it, not even Angelus or Spike Sighs girl can dream.

AN. Sorry my updates are sooooooo slow, but with school and all, yeah, it gets really hard

Alaina stood mutely at the door way for a few moments before gesturing for Spike to enter. It really didn't matter whether she allowed him to enter or not, the castle was a vampires domain meaning other vamps were free to come and go as they wished. Spike walked haughtily into her chambers looking disdainfully at everything around yet saying nothing. "What do you want?" Alaina finally strummed up the courage to ask.

Spike looked taken aback, "Can't a man visit his betrothed ?" Alaina looked at him humourlessly "You don't wish to marry me anymore than I wish to marry you." she replied. "You have your precious Drusillia, and I , well, I don't have anybody, but should I ever, I certainly don't wish it to be you."

Spike looked at her intently, "Yes I do have my Drusillia, and I will still have her after we are married. Oh, don't look so shocked, You truly don't expect me to remain faithful to you. Of course," he said, "You will have to remain faithful to me, until an heir is produced. After that, I don't care what you do."

"And," Spike added, a satisfied smile upon his lip, "I do wish to marry you, I am very much looking forward to our wedding night." with that, Spike roughly pushed Alaina against the wall and ran his hand up her dress. "Of course I really don't have to wait till then do I? I can just take you here and now." With that, Spike shoved his tongue down her throat.

Alaina knew she should not be shocked at the what was happening to her, but she would not allow the man she was going to be forced to be with treat her as merley a sex object that he could toy with as much as he liked. She had seen her father put her mother and had seen how broken her mother was. She would not allow any man to do that to her.

Alaina pushed him off her. "I think it best you take you leave now." Alaina said coldly , "and I suggest you keep you hands off me. I might have to be with you eventually, but until that time I suggest you stay as far a possible from me or you might meet an unfortunate end." It was an empty threat and Spike knew it, she could do nothing to harm him with out incurring Angelus wrath upon herself. Still, Spike admired her spunk. "you're a feisty one aren't you." Spike said, "I like that in a woman." With that, he sauntered out of the room.


	11. Knock Down Drag Out

_(A.N.- A BIG HUGE thanks to my beta Hellfire, with out her I would have never got anything done on the next few chapters. Sorry for the long time between update peeps, I have had MAJOR WB.J)_

KNOCK DOWN DRAG OUT

Alaina was shaking with rage. How dare he lay so much as a finger on her? Her father must be insane if he thought she would marry a monster like this. Then again, he was a monster himself. A monster yeah that was rich

She sank to the floor shaking. _What in the world am I going to do? _Alaina thought. _I can't stop my marriage to him, my father always gets his way in the end, either I marry Spike, or he'll have me killed. Either way my life is ruined_

_If I die, then that's it. If I marry him, then I'll be fulfilling the prophesy which is exactly what father wants. Maybe then, it would be best if I died, then at least his plans will be disrupted._

Buffy opened her daughters door as soon as she saw her on the floor, she ran to her pulling her into her arms. "Baby, I'm sorry"

"It's ok, he didn't… I mean I was able to stop him.

What am I supposed to do mom?" "Oh baby I don't know." "There has to be something, I can't let him do stuff like this, and I certainly can't live with it."

"Well there's not much you can do to stop him." "I could kill him," Alaina muttered bitterly.

"Then angelus would kill you I did not fight for you, live through the hell that he has put me through to see you die at his hands." Then Buffy got an idea.

"There might be a way for you to turn spike to you." Alaina looked up, confused.

"How, he sees in me one thing, and one thing only, something he can use before trotting off to his little psycho Drusilla ho."

Buffy chuckled, "Baby, you can turn him. Ever wonder how I convinced your father to let you live before he read the scrolls?" "How did you convince him mom, and what do you mean, turn him?"

"Spike has always had a soft spot he is not like the rest of them

You can make him love you. Turn him to you"

"Make him love me, uh, Mom, are you forgetting the wonderful world of hatred there is between he and I? I LOATH the guy and he is not exactly my number one fan, either." Buffy laughed

"I hate Angelus but he allowed you to live allowed people in my life to live

I made him love me to a point, or he would not let me live

Look there is nothing that we can do short of your being killed to keep spike from taking you. But you can use it to turn him don't fight him.

Let him have you it will be better for you."

"But, mom, I can't stand him. The thought of him touching me repulses me, I can't even imagine letting him get close to me.

And I know that in some way dad cares for you, but Mom, the things he did to you, I don't think I can be as strong as you, I couldn't stand Spike doing those things to me." "I am not strong love, I am weak."

Buffy shook her head tears coursing down her face. She ached to see her daughter hurt so.

"I know that you hate spike but it's the only way."

"Why, why is it the only way? The world wasn't always like this; vampires weren't always in control, why can't we fight? Why can't things go back to how they were before? I don't care if I die in the process, they have to be stopped."

Alain knew she was talking foolishly and she didn't care. She was tired of walking on eggshells knowing one mistake would get her killed.

She wanted a normal life like those she read about in old books.

A life free of her father's rule and the threat of Spike.

A safe normal life was the only thing she wanted, and the things she was most denied.

Buffy watched the emotion playing on her daughter's face she could read her thoughts. A spark lit a fire in Buffy that she had let die a long time ago.

Buffy whispered. "I am the slayer" Her whole body shook and she smiled

"You want to fight then we will but we will fight our way."

Alaina looked at her mother; she had expected her mother to tell her it was no use, that there was no way that it could ever happen. She had not expected this. Alaina allowed the tiniest of smiles to cross her lips. "How?" Tell me what to do, and it's done."

Buffy's body went slack her eyes drifted closed she stopped breathing.

"Mom, Mom?" Alaina questioned

There was no response but the air around them was charged.

"Mama?" Alaina said shaking Buffy, "Mom, what's going on?" the air turned peaceful like nothing that Alaina had ever felt.

For that instant, she felt no fear, all she felt was the knowledge that some way, somehow, they would win.

Buffy looked up smiling

"We have to wait"

"Wait, wait for what?" "The slayer that replaced Kendra

Angelus has her captured

I know what I have to do."

Buffy stood with fluid ease

Pulling her baby to stand with her

"Alaina look at me no matter what happens remember that I love you, and we are going to win." Buffy glanced pointedly at Alaina.

"When Spike comes to you put him off tell him that you want to wait until your wedding night."

"And what if he doesn't take no for an answer?

He isn't exactly the type to wait. He generally takes what her wants."

Alaina looked at her mother, "what's going to happen?

Can we actually do this?

Because I think we can, but what do I know? I've never fought before, I can't even slap that hard.

I have no training, nothing. I'm just a girl, how can I help?"

"I will train you with your father's permission." Buffy said, a plan forming in her mind. Buffy laughed then her eyes went dark "No, listen to me and listen well I want you to start yelling at me.

Tell me that you're not marring Spike.

Don't ask just do it."

"I'm not Marrying Spike."

Alaina said confused

_What was her mother doing, and how would she get Angelus's permission to train her?_

"Scream it." her mother whispered, glancing over her shoulder.

"Yell at me"

"I'm not marrying Spike!"

Alaina said more forcefully this time

"Yes you will!"

Her mother yelled back at her

Looking at her hoping she would keep the act up

"NO I WON"T!" Alaina yelled."Yes you will!" Her mother raised her hand and slapped her daughter hard enough to knock her down.

As she struck her daughter, Angleus walked into the room.

Alaina stood up and looked at her father in fear. How long had he been in the room?

_How much had he heard? _She felt her body shaking. for all of her brave talk, seeing Angelus scared her, more than she would ever admit. She was terrified of him.

Buffy did not turn her back to Alaina, "Will you Marry Spike?"

Buffy hoped that she would say no. Alaina felt a lump in her throat.

Her mother must not see Angelus. If Alaina said no in front of him, he would beat her.

"Mom, I..." Alaina didn't know what to say. Say yes and keep the peace

or say no and suffer dearly? "Well I am waiting, answer me now".

Alaina felt the world begin to spin. A feeling of faintness swept over her.

"I…I..." and then she collapsed. Buffy stood over her acting as if nothing was wrong.

Angelus walked up behind her. "Buff what was that about?"

Buffy jumped, yelping she spun around. She had to think fast.

Angelus might love her in a twisted way, but he wouldn't hesitate to kill her

if he knew what she had planned. Buffy shook her head. "I want her to live

I came to talk to her and she told me that she would rather die than be with Spike. That's what you heard if she refused I know you'll kill her." Buffy let her tears escape

"I can't let her die I came to make her change her mind."

Buffy started to shake. She hoped that he would buy the act.

"Please don't be mad at me I just don't want to see her die." Buffy pleaded.

Alaina began to stir. Her head was pounding and she felt like she could barley move.

She had hit her head on the stone floor when she fell. She reached her hand up to her head.

She felt something sticky. She looked at her hand. It was covered it blood. She screamed.

Angelus walked over and picked her up "calm down" he said almost gently

He laid her on the lounge chair. He called out to one of the guards "Get our healer."

Alaina was confused. Rarely had her father ever shown her even the smallest amount of concern.

All of a sudden something dawned on her. Angelus needed her around.

That damned prophecy being fulfilled meant a hell of

a lot more to him than she realized.

He couldn't kill her. Perhaps she could convince him to keep

Spike away from her till the wedding. Then she felt the pain take over her once again, and she slipped blissfully back into unconsciousness.


	12. You belong to me

Buffy shook she watched as the healer tended Alaina, she was terrified that she had hurt her daughter.

Angelus turned to her. "Lets take a walk, lover."

she stood and fallowed him out the door.

She knew that this, whatever he had in mind, was going to hurt.

He lead her to his master suit she stood in front of him waiting.

Waiting for something that, mercifully, never happened.

There was a knock at the door. Angelus growled as he opened the

door and looked at the healer standing there. "What?" he barked.

"Forgive me sir, I just wanted to inform you that your daughter is awake Angelus shrugged "and?"

The healer looked at his feet. "Well, sir, it's just, she wishes to see you, and her betrothed.

Buffy looked up confused. "What was Alaina playing at?" "I don't know, lover."

she realized she had spoke aloud. "I'm sorry she looked down. I know I must be punished."

"What are _you _playing at lover? I know you something's up we will discuss this later ."

With that, Angelus stormed out of the room.

Buffy breathed a small sigh she hoped that she had hurt Alaina enough to keep Spike from her

and convince Angelus that she was weak and would need to be in tip to

to survive spike. She laid down on the bed. She needed her rest before Angelus returned.

Meanwhile, Spike and Angelus stood above Alaina waiting to see what she had to say.

Alaina looked up from her bed and took a deep breath.

She had to appear weak and submissive. She knew how her father was.

He believed women should act docile in front of men. She had no doubts Spike was the same.

"what is it?" She looked up at Spike and Angelus. Spike growled , he was very impatient. "I'm sorry I pushed you away

Mom was right. This is my place and I should not have acted like that."

She would not meet his gaze. Father I apologize of my actions I am ready for my punishment."

She tried to sound as convincing a possible. She looked down.

Angelus smiled a small smile.

"Tell me something and Ill know if you lie to me. Why was your mother here?"

Alaina swallowed. "She told me that the best thing to do was to do what was asked of me.

That I couldn't fight it. She knew that from experience.

I did not want to believe her, but it's the truth."

Angelus smile widened. She told him the truth. "Then why did she strike you?" Angelus asked. So far her story and Buffy meshed, perhaps that really was all there was to the story.

"I ...I didn't tell her what she wanted to hear. I told her that I would not marry him.

I thought it was a fate worse than death. So she hit me."

Spike looked stunned. "She hit you? Buffy hit you?"

Alaina nodded. She looked over at Angelus. "Father saw it if you don't believe me"

Spike looked over at Angelus. "Do you think this is am act Buff is smart?"

He waited for Angelus to answer him.

Angelus looked at him. "Your right, she is smart, that's why I don't think she would be stupid enough to lie to me"

Spike smiled, "Then why don't you leave the two of us alone so we can get better acquainted?"

Alaina took in a deep breath. What was she going to do.

She had admitted she was wrong in pushing him away, now what?

Surely he now expected her to sleep with him. She had no way out.

She had to go along with it...for now. She smiled weakly at her father. "He can stay."

Angelus looked shocked. "Spike a word please."

He led the other man to the outer room. "Be gentle with her.

She was just hit with the full power of Buffy

I don't think she can handle you the way you want to handle her."

Spike looked at him, "Oh, I don't plan letting it that far...Yet.

I just figured I'd let her know where I stand on some things."

Spike smirked. "I figure we should get that part over with before the wedding.

After that, well then it's all fun and games. For me anyway"

Angelus laughed, he nodded "Don't hurt her, much." With that he walked out.

Spike walked over to Alaina's bed. Alaina looked up at him helplessly.

She bite her lower lip. "So, um, now what?" she asked looking up at him nervously.

She had no idea what her father had just told Spike,

But knowing Angelus, It could not be good.

Spike smiled at her "I'm not going to kill you so calm down. I have more plans for you then that.

He bent his head and kissed her gently letting her get used to the feel of his mouth on hers .

Alaina felt her self giving in to Spike's kiss. What was wrong with her?

She felt herself wanting this, and that was something she could not allow herself to feel.

She knew Spike was just playing her, it was that simple.

He already had Drusilla, and Alaina knew how devoted he was to her.

He catered to Dru's every whim. Alaina knew the only thing

Spike could want with her was her body, so why was he being so nice? "See luv, I'm not so bad"

his smile told her that he was being serious.

Alaina opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

For once in her life, Alaina was speechless. What was happening?

Spike was acting like a totally different person. It had to be an act. Didn't it?

he knew that she was confused, "I don't want to hurt you well much anyways."

"Much?" Alaina questioned. yep, she was back to being scared now.

"I am not Angelus But there are things that I like and I want. Things I will not be denied. Let me show you something." He kissed her again leading her, giving her a bit of pleasure from his kiss he wanted her to relax a bit

Alaina once again felt herself giving in. She tried to fight it,

and then simply enjoyed it. It was ,after all, only a kiss.

Spike could feel Alaina relaxing

Then he gently bit her bottom lip adding a bit of pain to pleasure

Alaina let out a soft moan. He ran his tongue over where he just bit.

He could taste the tiniest bit of blood on her lips Her breathing was raged,

her eyes closed tight he chuckled softly. "Tell me what's going through your mind."

Alaina's eyes popped open at the question.

_How do you answer a question like that? _Her thoughts had been racing a million miles a minute.

She honestly didn't understand what she thought or felt.

"I..I don't know." she stammered. "Everything...nothing... all at once."

"Tell me what everything is." She looked at him and sighed.

"I really don't like you, but I'm kissing you which is not something

you do to people you hate and I'm enjoying it, which is definitely not what I expected.

I expected you to act the same way my dad does my mom,

and your being nice, and it's all just too much." Spike smiled that's what he wanted to hear.

"I told you I'm not Angelus. To tell you the truth I didn't think that your mother would last 6 months after the two of you were born she fought him so much, but she learned she learned how to act.

But, she became broken in the process I don't want to see that of you.

You are to weak but we can work on that. I don't want the mother of my children to be broke, not like your mother."

She looked up at him. "Then what do you want with me.

You already have Drusilla for love and sex, why can't you just let me be?"

"Dru is fun, but she cant have children and I don't want her anywhere near a child

besides Angelus have spoken you are to be mine."

Alaina looked at the ground. "I suppose it's no use trying to talk you out of it then."

She allowed a smile to cross her face. "Didn't think it would work anyway."

"No it would not work. You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"You are beautiful . Every demon and human in your fathers army's wants you,

would kill to be your betrothed."

Alaina looked at the ground. "I think you must be mistaken.

I'm not nearly as beautiful as that."

"You know your mom is beautiful, right ?"

Alaina smiled. "Of course. Why else would my father want her?

Other than the prophecy of course?"  
You look just like her a bit smaller, and the hair and eyes are different, but other than that, the same."

Alaina smiled. "Thank you, but I'm not nearly as beautifulas her and I know that ." "You think I would lie to you?" Spike questioned.  
"Your a vampire. It's something your kinda is famous for."  
Alaina shrugs. "It's nothing personal I just have a hard time trusting vampires

"Your going to have to learn to trust me pet if you hope to live." "Trust has nothing to do with what you and I have."

We get married, we sleep together, I have the baby, and that's it. At the end of the day,

you go back to Dru and Igo back to loathing you. It's that simple.

What we have or will have is just that. Nothing."

Alaina had tears in her eyes as she spoke this.

all she has wanted out of life was to find someone who loved her.

Angelus had taken even that option away from her.

"There is something that you are forgetting

"What?"

"You are marrying me, you belong to me. I have always wanted you

do you think that I will give you up ."

"I don't see you as the giving up kind."

"Right ,

Dru is a toy a plaything but you are something more."

Alaina shook her head. "Don't lie to me, I know that you love Dru,

I see how you look at her. How can I be more than that?"

"I don't love her,

I love her body, her willingness to do what I want."

"I highly doubt that's all there is. The woman is a lunatic and you've stood by her

all this time. Done what ever she wanted. There has to be love in there."

"Once many years ago there was. But she betrayed me."

"And now, what is there?"

"A fondness of her body"

Then Spike looked at Alaina. "I've told you I don't want you broken but you will have to learn what

I want and some of it will hurt. But I promise to be as gentle as I can be with you."

"So do with me what you want, it doesn't matter"

He pined her down using her arms "You don't get it do you?" His voice harsh.

"Get what?"

He pushed downward. "I don't want you broken I don't want to see you end up like buff. I knew her before, before we took over. she was amazing." he smiled as he remembered

"I watched as he broke her, as the beautiful creature that she was dim and die. I will not let that happen to you."

Alaina relaxed. "Why? Why don't you want that. It's what Angelus wanted for my mother.

A docile little creature who followed his every order, isn't that what all you men want?"

She looked at him, begging him to prove her wrong, wanting to know that he didn't want her to be like the other women in the palace, that he wanted her to have a mind of her own, that he would allow her a measure of freedom.

He bent and kissed her allowing her to take the lead brushed his hands down her body

causing her to arch into his hands

He began to rise but she pulled him back to her. Kissing him with all the ardour that he had shown her.

She finally broke the kiss. The need for air overpowering the lust.

"That is what I want I want passion and woman who will stand for her children. I want you to be a fighter. I think that if your mother didn't worry so much for you she would fight back more."

Alaina was confused. "I don't understand, you want me to fight you?" He wouldn't answer.

"Just remember I want you to want me to." with that he left her rooms .

Alaina lay on her bed taking in deep breaths.

What was she going to do? The way Spike had made her feel, made her want him, was unbelievable. She wanted to believe what he had to told her, but she was afraid. What if she gave him her trust, would he only toy with it and let her down. More importantly, what would he do if she gave him her heart?


	13. All That Matters

(AN. OK, here's the next chappy peps. I wanna give a big shout out to my beta, Hellfire, she helped a ton with this chappy. Now, this chapter breaks tradition, focusing more on Angelus and buffy rather than Spike and Alaiana, hope you guys like it.! R&R)

Angelus walked into his and Buffy's chamber a satisfied smile upon his face.

He saw Buffy lying in the bed. "I'm pleased with you lover, apparently you managed to

, dare I say it, knock some sense into out daughter." He chuckled at his pun.

"She has agreed to the marriage and is with her betrothed as we speak."

Buffy looked up pale and still shaking "Thank you,"

she tried to keep the stutter out of her voice and the pain out of her eyes

she rose and walked towards him head low not meeting his eyes

"What's the matter, Buff, your precious little girl is safe?" he sneered

"But I know you your angry

Why I don't know but you are.

I just don't want her to die is that so horrible?"

Angelus reached up and traced the outline of her jaw with his figures.

"I don't want her to die either. My reason differs for from your,

but the goal is the same; I want her alive, just like you."

Buffy forced her tears down, "After she has the child you won't care, I will."

Angelus smirked, "The child will need a mother,

at least while it's still young. After that,

she's Spike's problem. Oddly enough, I don't think he'll kill her.

And believe it or not, I don't want her dead."

"But, you hate me and you hated her. I know you wanted her dead, and she would be except for that prophesy, and you wanted me dead to. If Liam had not needed me I know you would have killed me. For the life of me I don't know why you have kept me alive."

He smirked at her. "Do you honestly think that the only reason you're alive is because of Liam?" Angelus sneered. "If he was the only reason you were alive I would have killed you years ago. Liam never comes to you anymore, you don't serve a purpose for him now. Alaina, one the other hand does need you. She'll need you more in the coming months. She's never raised a child before and will need you help in that area." Then he smiled "Of course I could have got anyone to help her with that, but maybe I like having you around."

"What?" She stuttered tears coursing down her face. She needed him to tell her that in some way he did lover her. She needed him to hold her be gentle with her for a moment she needed him...

"I said, maybe I like having you around." He said as if speaking to a five year old. "You obviously don't understand that the only reason you're still alive is because

I have certain…ah...personal reasons for keeping you around."

Buffy whimpered she was trying not to cry. He looked at her. In truth, her tears no longer made him as exhilarated as they once had, they no longer gave him a sense of joy as they once had. In a way, they almost gave him a feeling of guilt. He didn't feel guilt as Humans did of course, but the feeling made him uneasy none the less.

He pulled Buffy close to him, trying to sooth whatever was wrong with her. He hated being nice, and he hated to show his best side. Especially to her. He knew when he did it reminded her of Angel, and that was what had stopped him from showing an amount of kindness to her in the past. He did not want thoughts of Angel clouding her mind, only thoughts of him

Buffy's sobs slowed and she relaxed against him letting him hold her weight. "Thank you Angelus." She reached up and pulled him to her for a kiss; knowing what he would want for this amount of kindness. Angelus kissed her back in a manner that was oddly gentle for him; for once it was not with force, but with tenderness.

She was taken by surprise, _what has gotten in to him?_ She decided not to think too much,

she needed him, needed him to be gentle with her even if it was just for a little while.

Angelus pulled her closer to him. He wanted her, but more importantly, he wanted her to want him, wanted to prove to her, that he could be as gentle to her and as kind as Angel had been, but he could not and would not ever be Angel.

Her knees grew weak she pulled him down to the floor she could not stand on her own any longer. She nipped at his lower lip Angelus moved to where he was on top of her. This was what he wanted. Her to need him, want HIM, not soulboy, just him.

The floor was hard and cold. He took her top laying her back on the floor. She jerked back up. "Please take me to the bed. No, the fireplace." "The floors hard over there." He warned her. She pulled back just a bit and smiled. She stood on shaky legs and grabbed pillows from the love seat placing them in front of the cold fire place.

She knelt down on them. "Can we have a fire?" he kissed her. "If that's what you want." She looked at him like he had just said that he was from another planet. Never before had her wants been taken into consideration.

"Are there enough pillows here?" she asked him softly. He pulled two more from the bed. "There is now." He pulled her close to him and kissed her, moving her over on top of the pillows. She was still tense like she was waiting for him to hurt her; like he had always done in the past. She was cold even with the fire.

Angelus grazed her neck with his lips. "Do you know how unbelievably gorgeous you are." He asked his voice husky. That stopped her cold. "What did you just say to me?" "I said that your gorgeous." she smiled. "I love you Angelus."

With that said she started to cry she smiled and said it again, "I love you Angelus."

Angelus felt his body stiffen. She had finally said what he had wanted to hear.

Oh, she had said it before, but it was always forced, something she had to say.

Now, she finally said it, all on her own. There were a million things he wanted to say,

and not one of them came out as words. "Buff...I..." but he couldn't make himself say it,

not yet. So instead he kissed her. Sometimes actions speak louder than words

She whimpered softly into his mouth savouring his taste. Even though she knew that one day soon she had to kill him, she let herself enjoy the little time she had left with him. She melted into his arms letting him do most of the work; letting her body tell him all he needed to know from her.

Angelus didn't know how to put into words how he felt for her. Love wasn't something he was accustomed to feeling, and it had taken him awhile to differentiate it from the lust had felt for most girls. But that was what he felt for her, he couldn't remember when he first started to love her, but now, there was no doubt that he did.

She could feel something different about him maybe there was hope after all, a hope that perhaps she would not have to kill the man she loved. She pulled his shirt off and pulled him as close as she could. Angelus found himself confused always before it had been he who took the lead in their relationship. Now, suddenly, she was kissing him,

taking his shirt off. All he had to do was show her a moment of kindness and she was his. This was what he had wanted and desired she loved him, wanted him. Almost as much as he loved and wanted her. He wondered briefly if this could have happened sooner if he had let his guard down a bit. He pushed the thought from his mind. Best to deal with the present. She smiled against his lips, "I'm not going to bite you," she told him at feeling his shock "I want you to have me." she said waiting for him to make up his mind.

Angelus moved over to her and removed the remainder of her clothing. He bent down and kissed her before allowing his hands to roam her body. Never before had he worried about her pleasuring only his own. Now, suddenly, he found himself wanting her to enjoy this as much as he did. He was amazing her after every turn.

She flipped them so that she was the one on top she nipped and kissed along his skin. She nipped his neck biting hard enough to draw blood; she knew that in the morning there would be no mark. She smiled at him his blood still on her lips, for once she was happy to be with him. Happy to please him. She wanted him to take pleasure in her touch.

Angelus moaned appreciatively. He had never imagined that his little Buffy had it in her

to make him feel like this. Normally it was simple. A want, take, have kinda thing.

He wanted, he took, he had. This, this was foreign territory for him. This wasn't just sex, it was love. He felt like chuckling, he, Angelus was making love to the slayer, and enjoying it. He reached up to kiss her, tasting his own blood on her lips.

"I thought you said you weren't going to bite me." he teased. She blushed "Well I knew that you would like this so I knew there would be no complaints." "You have that right, lover." Angelus said drawing her close to him. "I do ?" She gave him a seductive glance.

"Maybe I should return the favour." She pulled her hair back revealing her neck. "Its yours, why not take it?"

Angelus let out a soft growl before vamping out and clamping his fangs gently into her neck. He took only a few small sips before drawing his fangs out, and tenderly licking the spot he drank from. She went shock still then relaxed moaning she could not stop the pleasure from bursting in front of her eyes, like fireworks.

"Wow," she managed to whisper, "That was amazing. how did you do that ?"

Angelus looked at her. "I'm not exactly sure." He said looking rather, uneasy.

"What's wrong, baby what's wrong?" "Nothing, just that happening, I mean I've heard about it, vampire lore and such things, but it happening isn't something I expected." He stopped for a moment to organize his thoughts. "I mean, I know it happens between two vampires, but not between a vampire and a human. It's just not done"

"What is happening exactly, to us I mean, how is it possible for a vampire bite to bring…" she struggled for the word. "Release?" He asked. She nodded, then posed her question. "Angelus are we mated? am I bound to you now?" "I think so." Angelus said. "I mean, that's what it appears to be."

"But how?" She whispered, "I thought that only vampires could mate like this" "So did I, apparently, we were both wrong." Buffy looked up at him fearfully. "Or maybe I'm not completely human, I am not aging like all of the others." Angelus looked at her. It was true, she had barley aged it the past sixteen years. "I'll have my sorcerers look into it in the morning." "So what do you have planned until then?" She said smiling shyly.

He smirked. "I think you have some idea, lover."

"No," she said teasing him, "I don't have any clue love. why don't you show me?" Even as she said it, she pulled him back towards her. Angelus was only too happy to show her exactly what he meant.

He kissed her slowly gently, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth.

He had been with her dozens of times, and yet, everything felt new.

It was as though their bodies were pulsing with an energy previously unknown to the world. She was his, and he...was hers and in that moment, that was all that mattered.


	14. I wanna know

(AN, finally an up date, srry for the delay. Thanks to my beta Hellfire for helping me with this! Much love to all reviewers!)

Buffy woke slowly not knowing what was going on or where she was.She found a dagger pressed to her windpipe, Angelus still sleeping next to her

She looked up trying to see who it was the guards? What was going on? One of the guards knelt by Angelus "Well he's not dust. That's a good thing right?"

"Master?" one of them stated trying to shake him awake

"Buffy?' He grumbled. Half asleep then he looked up and saw the knife at Buffy's throat.

"I suggest if you want to keep you jobs, and your lives ,you remove that knife from my mate's throat this instant, and tell me what right you have to barge into MY chambers With out My permission."

There was a deadly calmness to his voice that left the guards with the fear of, not God, but perhaps his opposite, in them. "The witches felt a terrible power spill from this room master; they said it was as if you had been killed because they felt the power of the slayer

something that they have not felt in years from your pet." the oldest guard nodded at Buffy when he said the word pet.

"She is not my pet, she is my WIFE, and not only that, she is my mate, so I suggest do learn to treat her as such. Now, I said it before, and won't say it again, remove the knife from my WIFE's throat." The guard holding the knife was thrown from his feet by one of

the other guards. Buffy gasped the knife had cut a deep line from her

windpipe to just short of her ear

Angelus was at her side quick as a flash. He looked up at the guards. "Don't just stand there like a bunch of bumbling fools, go get one of the healers by this time Spike stood next to him handing him a tee-shirt to stop the flow of blood. Alaina had heard the commotion and ran to her mother sobbing she lashed out at her father thinking that he had been the one to hurt her. She screamed at him to get the hell away from her mother

lunging at him again "Why did you do this to her? What did she do that was so horrible?" Alaina started to sob.

Angelus grabbed her arms. "Listen to me, I didn't do this. There was a mistake and one of the guards did it." He then turned to Spike. "Take her back to her chamber and explain to her what happened. And make sure no further...mistakes happen."

"I'll inform you when it's OK for her to see her mother." Then Angelus made his was over to his wife as Spike comforted a sobbing Alaina. Spike picked his betrothed and carried her out of the room.

"Pet, you need to calm down your going to have a panic attack." "I don't care." she sobbed hysterically. "My mother's hurt,

She's the only one here that loves me, if anything happens to her, I...I don't know what I would do. "NO your wrong there if anyone else had done what you did to him they would be dead on the spot he loves you, Willow and Xander love you, hell, even I care for you." he grabbed her pulling her close and did the only thing he could do. He put his hand over here mouth forcing her to breathe her own breath hoping to slow her breathing down before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

She pushed him back. "What the hell was that all about?" Alaina asked confused.

He smiled "You're breathing normally again, it always works."

She looked at him. "You're the one who's wrong.

My father didn't kill me because he needs me for the prophesy, not because of love. And you, you say you care for me, but you barley even know me."

"I've known you your entire life I know much more than you think I do. I know your favourite foods colours, I know that you love reading and that

You have a soft spot for animals. You love to cook, you love to go out into the city and shop with your mom. You wanted to have a lot of kids and you wanted to be a teacher. Does that about cover it?"

"How, how do you know all of this? Excluding the past few days, you and I have barley spoke to one another." "Pet, I have known that we were to be wed for years. You have always held my attention. I have always wanted to know about you. Your mom and I have talked a lot about you. I think that she was the one that made me actually begin to care what happened to you, he made me see you not your body."

Se looked up him. "It's not right, you know everything about me, and I know nothing about you. Why haven't you ever spoke to me? Started a conversation sat next to me at dinner?" Didn't want you to know your fate until you had to

I didn't want Dru to know that I had an interest in you or she would have tried

to kill you or me or us both, as for what you don't know about me all you have to do is ask." "Then tell me, everything there is to know about you, I want to know about your life, you interest, even how you were before you were turned."

She looked at him seriously. "I can't say that I care for you, and certainly not that I love you, but I want to know you, be close to you, if our marriage is ever going to work, we have to be open with one another." "Alright poppet let me order some tea for me and hot coco for you and I'll begin.

Once the maid left he sat back against her headboard and begun. "I was a poet in life. I was turned by Dru she wanted a new playmate... "

Alaina looked up at him, "You were a poet?" He smiled "Yes I was. I'll let you read some of my poems later. My favourite colour is red." "What a surprise, the colour of blood." she said teasingly

He smiled and laughed "Of course it is. If ate my favourite dish would be pasta." "Like spaghetti pasta?"

"Yes, and my favourite drink is Vodka" "Great," Alaina said dryly, I'm marrying a guy who needs to be in AA meetings."

"I don't drink often .Have you ever seen me drink?" "I don't know, who knows what you drink at dinner, other than the obvious red beverage, And I'm not talking wine" "Right I don't need am AA meeting" he growled "I was just kidding, don't take it so seriously" Alaina said, "Loosen up,

if your gonna marry me, you have to put up with a little teasing." He smiled I'll try to loose up" now that she was calm "we need to go talk to the guards

To find what happened in your parent's room"

She stiffened as she remembered what happened. "Oh God, Spike, what

if the healers can't heal mom, what if she…what if..." she couldn't even finished the question "They will, it will be fine, she stronger than you think".

And after the power boost she got tonight, she will be fine. He stood holding out a hand to her "Are you ready? She grabbed onto his hand. "I'm ready." she whispered "Good girl" he smiled "Let's go" he pulled her up and headed out the door.

Alaina held onto his arm tightly. Where he went, she would follow,She just hoped that whatever the news was, it was good.


	15. Aftermath

(AN- OMG, it's been forever since I updated, i swear it was an accident, I had several chapters written out, then lost the file, then deleated part of it --on accident-- I swear though, I haven't abandoned i this, I am hard at work on it.) As Always, this chapter is devoted to HellFire whom I could not have completed it without.!

Alaina shivered as they walked through the corridors of the castle. Though it was not cold, her body felt as though it was made of ice. She dreaded going to see her mother, dreaded what she would see. Spike had spoken to the guards, but they knew nothing; so they were going to see Buffy themselves, at least there they would get some answers.

Alaina knew where her mother would be, Willow's labs. Willow was the only one trusted enough to heal any members of her family. She knew that Willow's magic was strong, but was anything strong enough to save her mother?

Willow was running back and forth mixing this and that the potions were not helping so something stronger would have to be created, Will only hoped that she had the time. Finally completing the salve with a little of her own blood she began smearing it on the gaping hole that used to be her friends neck. The bleeding started to stop almost at once but they were not out of the woods yet. Willow still had to make sure more blood did not come later. She fixed this by winding several layers of gauze around Buffy's neck like a brace. Buffy's skin usually had a nice sort of pale gold shine to it, now it was almost as white as the gauze. Her hair was matted with blood. Willow reminded herself to wash her hair once she had the new pint of blood on the line.

With the bleeding taken care of, she checked to make sure the incubation tube was still in place to help Buff breath. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Willow was able to think about how very close that she had once again came to loosing the only person she would ever truly call her friend.

Alaina felt the panic growing stronger as the reached the door to the lab. When they got there, Spike placed his hand on the door. "Wait," Alaina said, stopping him in mid turn. "Can you go in first?" She pleaded, fear clouding her eyes. "If she's dead...I can not bear to see it."

Spike looked at her for a moment. He knew that she was weak but he also knew that she had to face her fear she needed to grow up. He could not, would not coddle her. The guard opened the door. Spike pushed her in front of him. He kept both hands on her shoulders to keep her form bolting. Spike could hear the heartbeats of the healers. Every one of them were racing, the fear of almost loosing the Queen was, after all, rather stressful. He could also hear a slow beating heart that could only be Buffy. This lesson was needed to teach his soon to be wife not to show her fear. And he for one would not tolerate his wife showing anything but the calmness that Buffy, Willow and the Whelp showed.

Alaina stifled back a cry as Spike shoved her into the room. She didn't even bother to ask why he did it. He was a vampire; they liked to see people suffer. She looked over and saw her mother lying on the bed looking so...still. "Is she…" She couldn't even bear to finish the sentence.  
Willow smiled up at her from her place at the head of Buffy's bed, her hands paused full of hair and suds. "No baby." "Your mom is fine, she's only sleeping so that her body can heal."

Spike nodded to the woman that he loved only second to Buffy. He could see the pain in her eyes but her face and everything else hid it well. He wanted to pull her into his arms and make that look retreat for a bit but he knew he could not. So he settled for pulling Alaina against him. "See there was nothing to fear."

Alaina sighed with relief at the news. Her mother wasn't dead. Hurt yes, but not dead. She tensed for a moment when Spike touched her; she was still unused to him being there. Nevertheless, in a moment she relaxed. Normally, she would have had some come back to what he said, but not tonight, she was too tired.

"Why don't you go finish her hair while Willow and I have a chat?" Spike knew the girl would have many nightmares tonight and seeing how it was so late he thought a potion would help her sleep. Alaina would need all the rest she could get to face what was going to happen tomorrow.  
Alaina nodded and walked over to her mother. The site of the blood in her mother's beautiful hair sickened her and she quickly began to work at getting it out.

Willow rose and without a word fallowed Spike to the adjoining room where he pulled her in to a Strong, almost chocking hug. She wanted to cry but she knew that this was neither the time nor the place. "I need a sleeping potion for the niblet so she will not have nightmares." Willow nodded and walked over to the cabinet and handed him a dark blue vial. "Put all of this into tea." "She should sleep with no problem."

Alaina finished drying her mother's hair and then began to look around wondering where her aunt and fiancée had wondered off. She had seen them go through the door to the storeroom, and was curious as to what was taking them so long. She didn't want to interrupt, but was tired, she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but she couldn't just sneak off on her own; they would get worried.  
So, Alaina knocked timidly on the door, hoping that Willow and Spike would not get mad.

Spike looked at Willow" Will you be OK now?" "He wanted to hear it in her words that tonight events had not shaken her to badly.

She smiled a shaky smile at him. "I- I'll be alright."  
He smiled "that's my girl." "When Will Buff wake up?"  
"Around 9 tomorrow morning." "Oh and by the way Angelus wanted to see you once you put the princess to bed."

Spike growled softly, the last thing he wanted to do was spend his night with Angelus. "Fine." He said, "Anything else?"

Will pulled him down a bit so that she could place a soft chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for the concern and the hug."

"Anytime, Pet." He whispered to her. He opened the door. Only to find Alaina standing there. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I knocked but...you must not have heard me."  
Spike growled she smelled so good, so very afraid. He wanted nothing more than to... he shook his head he had to stop that thought there. Not to night but soon, he smiled at the thought of soon.

She shivered a little when he growled. "I'm sorry." She squeaked again. "I- I just wanted to see if I could go to bed now...I-- I'm tired."  
Willow put a steadying hand on Spike, she was not sure why she touched him, she hoped that she could calm him a bit he loved the smell of fear a little too much. She turned to speak to Alaina "Calm down baby things are OK." "Spike told me he is going to take you to your room to drink some tea and then you may go to bed."  
Alaina smiled a weak smile at her aunt. "Alright." She said.  
Willow pulled her to her for a hug "Now off you to go." "Good night."  
"Night," She murmured.

Spike gently pushed her forward "Night Wills." As they passed the kitchens, he ordered tea to be sent to her room. He sat her down at her table by the window. The tea arrived he had slipped the potion into her cup handing it to her." Now, drink."

Alaina took a small sip of the tea. The warmth of it warmed her throat and her body. "I'm tired." She whispered.  
"I know Poppet. Just drink your tea then you can go to sleep. The Camille will relax you. "Help calm you down."  
"Alright," She muttered sleepily, she was too tired to protest, and it would not have done any good anyway.  
Spike called in one of the servants to help get her into bed. Once she was sound asleep, he left to find Angelus.


End file.
